Animals
by Lilet
Summary: Te veo a través de la ventana, tus ojos verdes brillan en la oscuridad, aquel oscuro y frió callejón fue el comienzo de tu sumisión. wolflevi x humano eren ... creado gracias a la ayuda de la canción de marron 5, se las recomiendo escucharla ;)


— Sí, mañana es el trabajo...— hablaba por teléfono con su compañero.

Eren caminaba a través de ese gran callejón, se despidió y corto la llamada sintiendo una presencia muy cerca de él, trato de caminar más rápido.

Sus piernas querían correr, sentía a su acosador tras él, giro su rostro con fuerza encarando a su stolker pero lo único que veía eran el vacío y frio callejón, su respiración se aceleró, esta sería la quinta semana desde que se dio cuenta que era seguido

— no... Es nada...— volvió a mirar al frente, la espesa niebla de la noche estaba aumentado poco a poco, a través de ella se podía ver unos ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente.

Retrocedió paso a paso, tratando de alejarse de aquel ser que tenía frente a él, vio una diminuta sonrisa en aquel rostro, unos dientes filosos sobresalían de esos delgados labios.

Sus miradas chocaron, el aire frio corría a través de ellos rodeándolos con neblina. Eren trato de alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondía

—... Ven...— susurro el de ojos oliva y en un parpadeo estaba junto él siendo sujetado por las caderas y sintiendo su aliento muy cerca.

— su...eltame— trate de golpearlo pero una de sus manos me sujeto con fuerza, mis mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía y mi cuerpo tieso por el miedo me recorría

— shhh— susurro envolviéndome en un sueño lleno de lujuria

El de cabellos negros lo llevo a uno de los callejones, empujándolo en la fría pared y haciendo que Eren lance un pequeño gemido por el golpe

— ugh...— su pierna chocaba con mi entrepierna, sus labios se acercaban más y más a mi rostro

— ¡basta!- eren trato de alejarse pero las manos del pelinegro se aferraban a él, cuando trato de hablar unos labios lo callaron, el embriagante sabor de esos labios lo redujeron, levanto sus brazos y lo junto más a él, sintiendo su fragancia impregnarse en su cuerpo.

— ¿No querías?— rio entre dientes, sintiendo como el castaño le correspondía— se acabó tu tiempo Eren— Levi levanto las caderas de eren, colocándolo en su entrepierna medio despierta, frotándose contra el con fuerza, mientras que el castaño se aferraba a él, arrugando la camisa que llevaba puesta y la rasguñaba con sus dientes por el placer que sentía

— ¿Quién eres?— susurro separándose de esos delgados labios y viéndolo a los ojos

— un animal que esta hambriento de ti — rodeo sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndolo más a él, levanto la polera que llevaba y sintió su cuerpo siendo tocado con esas frías manos que el otro poseía, palmaba su estómago con firmeza y subía hasta rozar sus pezones que estaban erguidos por el placer, lanzo un gemido al sentirlo tan cerca - ...ugh... -

Una risa salió de esos labios, eren no podía aguantar más la falta de contacto, llevo sus piernas a las caderas del contrario, sosteniéndose de la pared y abrazándolo con firmeza, robo sus labios en un beso apasionado y trato de quitar su camisa del otro

— Cálmate...— sintió esas palabras como órdenes y se detuvo, continuo besándolo hasta que sintió aquellos dedos tocar con más fuerza sus pezones, el pelinegro los pellizcaba con fuerza, unos gemidos querían salir de sus labios, le encantaba no podía negarlo, le encantaba estar sometido por ese desconocido, por esa persona que lo perseguía desde hace mucho.

El pelinegro lo apoyaba con más fuerza contra la pared, se alejó de esos labios que le estaban encantando, presiono su miembro erguido por completo contra el trasero de eren, haciendo que lance gemidos y moviera sus caderas conforme sus embestidas, gemía palabras incoherentes con fuerza pero lo que quería era que su nombre salga de eso labios.

— Levi — escucho ese nombre de los labios ajenos mientras sentía esas penetraciones sobre sus ropas, no podía evitar gemir, quería inundar todo ese callejón de sus gemidos, el placer que estaba sintiendo era demasiado.

— ¿…ahh…Que…ahh..? — trato de hablar al sentir unos labios sobre sus pezones, ¿en que momento lo dejo de tocar con sus manos? ¿Porque tenía tanta fuerza? ¿Porque estaba preparado para más?

— Levi — volvió a repetir — ese es n mi nombre... ahora gime y di mi nombre —

Sintió las embestidas más fuertes, quería sentirlo, necesitaba sentir más que solo su cuerpo y aquella ropa estorbosa — Levi... ugh... quítame los pantalones... — aquellos gemidos tan excitantes llegaron a los oídos de Levi, separo sus labios del castaño y separo sus piernas, cargándolo con una mano y escuchando un pequeño gemido de frustración

— si es lo que quieres— el cierre de su pantalón llego a los oídos del castaño, se relamió sus labios, quería sentirlo. Una parte morbosa de él quería saber cómo se sentiría tener sexo con él, sabía que no era normal pero, desde que lo vio a los ojos quedo hechizado de el — pero... — hablo con su voz raposa, bajando sus pantalones y posicionándose en su entrada, sentía mas deseo a cada minuto, quería que entrara en él, quería sentirlo— ….no lo podrás recordar…— y Levi coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos evitando que viera, sintiendo aquel miembro grande y grueso entrando en él de una estocada y las embestidas salvajes que llegaban a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

— ¡Eren!...— se escuchó desde el primer piso, abrió sus ojos con pereza, no sabía cómo había llegado a la cama después de haber visto a alguien siguiéndolo

— Ya voy mamá— grito para indicarle que estaba despierto, trato de levantarse pero un dolor en sus caderas lo detuvo — aghhh, ¿Qué demonios? — Pensó — ¿me he caído y no me he dado cuenta?

— se te hará tarde para ir a la universidad y Armin te está esperando! —

— Ya voy — joder era mejor apurarse o si no llegaría tarde para presentar el proyecto.

Se levantó como pudo, recogió sus cosas de la universidad y llevo su mochila a su hombro, camino con pasos tortuosos por la escalera, vio a su mamá escuchando la música que salía de la radio

— Me voy mamá— se despidió, tomando una tostada de la mesa antes de que su madre lo atrapara y lo obligara a desayunar, vamos, ya era tarde.

— Eren... — Armin lo vio con preocupación cuando lo vio pálido y con problemas al caminar— ¿Qué te paso? —

— creo que me caí...—

— ... Bueno, es mejor irnos —

"_oye Levi...'¿Porque no le haces recordar?" _hablaba con su amigo, ellos estaban viéndolos desde el techo de una de las casas _"él no te recuerda"_

_´´ Lo sé, ahora no es el momento´´ _hablo el de cabellos negros

´´_´pero ya lo marcaste´´ _relamió sus labio por el olor que desprendía su pequeño amigo

_´´ shhhh Hanji, desde este momento él es mío´´ __la vio a los ojos y soltó una pequeña sonrisa__´´ muy pronto lo recordara´´_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Jojojojo Hola...**

**Waaa ha pasado mucho no? Dirán que hace esta bitch haciendo un oneshort y no avanzando con los otros? Pos bien... ni fruta idea...**

**Solo quería escribir este fic ambientado con la canción de marroon 5 " Animals" ****aquí ****eren es un humano y Levi un hombre lobo y pues ****también ****quería decirles que sigo viva... después de que pase por mucho estos meses por fin he renacido :) vamos por el salseooooo! **

**Por qué no actualice en 6 pasos:**

**1° Me dio flojera, pa que mentirles...**  
><strong>2° Tuve un accidente donde me golpee y me jale los músculos y tendones del cuello, debía estar en mi cama una semana.<strong>  
><strong>3° Volví a retomar mis clases de idioma que lo deje por meses y ahora no entiendo nadeishion... naranja wando babis :p<strong>  
><strong>4° Tengo 19 y ya tengo que decidirme si voy a la universidad, o continuo trabajando como caunter o tengo que meterme a un instituto? Estos días siento que mi vida es un completo desastre, después de tres años al fin logre llorar de impotencia y me siento mejor...<strong>

**5° Dirán porque actualizo mi cuenta de wattpad y no este... porque me es más fácil wattpad, solo pones un click en actualizar y ya está, y aquí tengo que copiar, poner documentos, actualizar y unas otras vainas más... y pos no pude...**

**Dirán que mierda les importa****pero hay tienen mis razones y como salí viva :D**

**También decirles si ya vieron la actualización de varios fics que nunca pensé que volverían :') curlies volvió, Ilitia volvió, realmente quiero que vuelva Nino, Dina Garcia, caramelcoffe, kuromi dash waaaa realmente quiero leer sus fics son tan waaa las primeras autoras que leí y me hicieron enamorarme del fandom de SNK jojojojo**

**Y pues espero actualizar o hacer algo :D**

**PD: Estoy haciendo fics a base de músicas que escucho, como esta (•…•)~ no quisieran como regalo de navidad un oneshort o algo? Ya sé que de repente no me contesten pero mejor lo intento no tengo nada que perder ;) estoy tratando de hacer romance, algo que me sale un asco pero trato de mejorar TAT así que si gustan me dicen si quieren uno, me dicen la canción que les gusta y quieren que intente hacerle un minific y los personajes.**

**PD2: Esto es solo un oneshort, si en serio les gusta y quieren leer el porno y más, deben darme gomitas... soborno on... ok no... si les gustan mil gracias!**

**Lilet y su sensualidad... se van**

**Bye bye**


End file.
